Kakuna Eye of the Rattata
Before: <--- King Dedede's Training Next: Rock Star Kirby ---> Script *''(Theme Song Plays)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''That a name you should know.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's the star of the show'' *''He's more than you think'' *''He's got maximum pink'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''Give it all that you got'' *''Give your very best shot'' *''He'll send it it right back at ya for sure'' *''???: How can a help you King Dedede'' *''King Dedede: I need a Pokémon to clobber that Kirby'' *''???: That's what we do best at NME'' *''Waddle Dee: You better give it with a money back guarantee'' *''(Trumpet Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Saving the day'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's here to stay'' *''Don't be fooled by his size you won't believe you eyes'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''Kirby and Pokémon, yeah'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Tiff (voice): Kakuna Eye of the Rattata *(Episode Begins) *King Dedede: How come Kirby beated me? *Waddle Dee: Besides the talking Weedle? Nothing. *King Dedede: Huh, I guess I shall take away Weedle! (laughs evily) *(Meanwhile in the forest) *Tiff: Bulbasaur, use tackle on Weedle. *(Bulbasaur charges at Weedle) *Kirby: Weedle, Poison Sting on Bulbasaur. *(Weedle shot a needle at Bulbasaur and it land on its' foot) *Tiff: Bulbasaur, stop! *(Bulbasaur stoped before he used the foot with the needle on it) *Tuff: "sighs" That was close. *(Bulbasaur puts all his feet on the ground, forgeting about the needle and it sinked into its' skin) *Bulbasaur: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Kirby: Classic... *???: Well, Kirby. I got you this time! *Kirby: Dedede, I decided to not be afraid of your schemes anymore. *(Kirby turns around and sees the scary Weedle Sucker) *Kirby: Never mind! That looks more scarier than before. *King Dedede: That's right Kirby. Now, I shall take away your Weedle. *(Charmander jumps out to save Weedle) *Charmander: Char Char. *King Dedede: Get out of my way you! *Charmander: I'm not losing my friend! *King Dedede: What?! *Tiff: What?! *Weedle: What?! *Kirby: What?! *Tuff: ...Whatever... *Charmander: It's time to stop you evil plans. *King Dedede: Oh, I like to see you try! *Kirby: Okay than, Charmander use Ember. *Charmander: Okay, I'll try. *(Charmander breathes fire on the catcher) *King Dedede: No, my invention! It looks more scary than before. *Kirby: Weedle, Poision Sting! *Tiff: It could work or the sting will power it up and suck Weedle up for good! *Tuff: Yeah, if it destroys, I'm happy. *(The sting goes into the Weedle shape hole and destroyed the main core) *Weedle: Oh yeah I'm ba... *(Weedle starts to glow white) *Weedle: What's going on? *Tiff: Weedle, you're evolving! *Kirby: What? But how? *Tuff: No idea dude, no idea. *(Weedle ends the glow by evolving into Kakuna) *Kirby: Kakuna! *Kirby's Pokedex: Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokémon. Kakuna is a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch. *Kakuna: Now, you're Weedle Sucker is no effect on me! *King Dedede: Curse evolution. *(King Dedede just leaves) *Tiff: Whatever, better luck next time. *Tuff: Come on guys, the next gym awaits. *Kirby: Come on Tiff. *Tiff: Yes sir! *(Tiff sees Rattata) *Tiff: Oh, hi little onw. You want to come with me? *(Rattata gets one of her Pokeballs and stuffs itself in it) *Tiff: Okay than... I got you, Rattata! *Kirby: Nice, now can we go? *Tiff: Oh, yes. Sorry sir. *(The three move on to the gym. Meanwhile in Dedede's Castle) *King Dedede: Oh I see, Kirby's Charmander got in the way. *(He waits a few seconds) *King Dedede: I should of made a Charmander Sucker. *(Meanwhile in the gym) *Waddle Dee: I Waddle Dee, would like you to battle Kirby, Tiff and Tuff. *???: Okay than Waddle Dee. *Waddle Dee: This is great! *''"Waddle Dee has maybe found the end of Kirby's quest. But as the heroes get closer to the gym, they wonder who the gym leader is. Who is it? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokémon"'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 1